1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with the reliability of information transmission links and is more particularly concerned with a system for reestablishing the transmission quality of a link including amplifier equipments in the event of failure of one or more amplifier equipments.
Amplifier equipments in this context can be either intermediate amplifier equipments known as repeaters and disposed at regular intervals on a link to compensate the attenuation of the signals conveying said information by virtue of their transmission on the link or amplifier equipments provided at one or both ends of the link to provide the correct send and/or receive level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known way to re-establish the transmission quality of a link in the event of failure of one of the equipments constituting it is the automatic replacement of the defective component of the equipment, that which has caused it to fail, with another, non-defective component, said equipments comprising redundant components to allow this.
A solution of this kind is used in the case of submarine links as there is then no need to access said equipments directly, but a drawback of redundancy is the increased cost and size of the equipment.
An object of the present invention is a system for re-establishing the transmission quality of a digital information transmission link including amplifier equipments in the event of failure of one or more equipments which is applicable in particular to the case of submarine links, especially optical links, avoiding this problem.